


Bleeding Like A Stuck Pig

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M, Mystery, No Pigs Will Be Harmed In The Making Of This Fic, Pigs, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: Mako should have paid more attention to that damned ring. If he had, then none of this would have happened.





	1. Chapter 1

Mako should have paid more attention to that damned ring. If he had, then none of this would have happened.

Of course, perhaps it was all supposed to happen. And if he hadn't been around, a few folks might have ended up...

Anyhow, there was no way he could have paid attention to that ring on the first day. He was moving, and there just wasn't the time to pay attention to something so small and insignificant when there was tons of unpacking to do.

And there was quite a bit of unpacking to do the day he arrived at his new summer home. Somehow all his luggage he had packed back home had doubled during the trip. He had already taken about a hundred things out of his car, and it wasn't even half empty. That wasn't even counting his motorcycle that he had yet to unload from his trailer.

Mako grabbed a box of his pachimari collection out of the back seat and sat it down on the porch. Going back to the car, he was forced to stretch his body out across the front seat trying to coax out his little kunekune, Mr. Piggles. Mr. Piggles hated anything that involved going anywhere. He had been hiding under the front seat ever since he escaped from his comfy carrier.

"Come on," he pleaded with him. He only got irritated grunts and snorts in reply. "Are you glued to the floor?- Ouch!" he frowned, having thrown his elbow into the glove compartment.

Eventually, he actually managed to get his grumpy piggy out of the car and into their new home.

He had already unlocked the front door, so he set Mr. Piggles down and started towards the basement to look at the fuse box. After making sure everything was working properly, he walked back up and met the disgruntled look of his pig. The small kunekune grunted at him before shaking the dust from the car from his black and tan fur.

"You're going to keep this attitude for the rest of the day, aren't you?" Mako asked him.

A single snort was more than enough to confirm a yes.

He just shook his head and went back to unpacking the car, letting Mr. Piggles wander around their new home.

It was another twenty minutes, but he finally managed to fully unpack the car. He drug his suitcase up the front stoop, walked through the door, and took in a deep breath.

He had a good feeling about this move. He stood there motionless, breathing air in and out, taking in all the scents of their new surrounding. The salty sea breeze curling in through the house, the sweet flowers that were getting ready to go into full bloom nearby, the old faded book in the living room bookcase.

Then he stopped.

Another smell was making its way into his nose, and this one was not quite as enjoyable as the others.

"Mildew," he grumbled. He thought the previous owner promised him that the roof was new.

He followed the smell into the kitchen, and he spotted the source of the problem in a second. A pile of soggy, yellow sheets were thrown under the kitchen table.

Mako frowned deeply. 

"Disgusting," 

So much for the previous owner saying everything was left in pristine condition. He wondered if there was anything else like this left in the house. He would just have to find out later, because right now he had to deal with this.

He grabbed up the old, ruined sheets and tossed them out into the trash bin outside. After getting some cleaner out from one of his boxes, he made sure the floor was wiped clean.

The tell-tale sound of little hooves clicking against the floor caught his ear, and Mako turned around to see Mr. Piggles making his way towards him. He had something in his mouth.

"What did you find now?"

Mr. Piggles dropped the item into Mako's extended hand, then waddled off back into the living room.

He looked down at the small object in his hand. It was a ring, and it looked unlike any other ring he'd ever seen before. It was beautiful, but had a strange sort of aura about it. He couldn't tell what kind of metal it was made from, and he didn't know what stone laid in its center, either. It was a smooth round stone that was such a bright, glowing orange- as if it were on fire!

Too bad it wasn't the kind of ring he was normally interested in wearing. Still, he thought it was interesting-looking and perhaps even a bit valuable. He couldn't think of a single reason why he shouldn't keep it.

The stone in the center seemed to shine for a moment, catching his eye and halting his mind.

Mako blinked.

Suddenly, the ring appeared a bit bigger than it previously had, and it even looked like it would fit his fingers now.

Mako slipped the dark ring onto the ring finger of his right hand.

Instantly it felt like a fire had engulfed his entire body, burning him alive from the inside out!

He opened his mouth to scream but no sound would come out! He could only stand there in pain until the fire subsided, leaving him on his knees and panting heavily.

"W- What...?" he asked. He stared at the ring uneasily. What just happened? Did anything just happen? That couldn't have just been his imagination! But rings don't set you on fire!

He adjusted the ring on his finger, then turned his gaze upwards to see Mr. Piggles grunting at him.

Mako checked his watch. Yep, it was time for dinner already.

He cast one last glance down towards the ring, now sitting firmly on his finger, and huffed.

Nothing happened.

It was just his imagination.

...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mr. Piggles is inspired by my pug's favorite pillow/toy also named Mr. Piggles.
> 
> More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Mako awoke and yawned the next morning, blinking against the sunlight that was pouring in through the window. He groggily rolled over in bed and looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was almost ten. He hardly ever slept in that late!

Still, he continued to lay on his bed, staring at specks of dust drifting through the air. He had to take it in, take everything in. A new home- a new home that was a lot more spacious and brighter than his last residence. An entire yard for Mr. Piggles to go running about in, and for Mako to plant flowers in whenever he got around to it. A garage that could fit both his motorcycle and old car.

Yeah, he thought, it was much better than where he was. He leaned back in bed, really feeling at peace and taking the time to lie back idly and grin at the world.

Eventually, he got up from bed, pulled on his clothes, and ran a hand through his wild, untamed hair. He managed to throw it into a loose ponytail and decided that was all the effort he was willing to put into his hair today.

He turned around and eyed Mr. Piggles, who filled the empty, yet warm, spot his owner had left on the bed.

"C'mon, time to get up." He murmured, gently stroking the pig's side. "You want breakfast, don't you?"

At the promise of food, Mr. Piggles lazily rolled over and onto his feet. He sat at the edge of the bed and waited for Mako to set him down on the floor. The kunekune settled for being picked up and carried down to the kitchen, though.

Mako put the coffee pot on and let it fill while he grabbed himself a mug, putting two sugars in it.

As he opened the kitchen window’s blind, letting the early morning sun shine into their small kitchen, he heard little hooves click behind him on the tiled floor.

“I won't forget your breakfast,” he said without even turning round. He took a sip of coffee before putting his mug down on the counter.

After making sure Mr. Piggles got his mix of grass pellets, vegetables and fruit, Mako went on to make his own breakfast.

He decided on French toast, then started blending the flour and almond milk together for it. He soaked thick slices of bread in the mixture before searing them on a pan until the all-important crust formed.

The two of them ate their meals in silence, save for the occasional grunt from the kunekune.

Mako glanced out the kitchen window and sighed. It was cold and raining outside, but at least their kitchen was cozy. Thunder rolled on over their new home and torrents of rain continued pelting down against every outside surface.

He took another sip of his coffee. It looked like he wouldn't be getting much work done outside today.

He turned around in his seat and looked out the back window of the kitchen. He could spot the ocean in the distance, churning and frothing like some kind of angry, watery demon.

After his breakfast, Mako went to work fixing the furniture around the house to exactly where he wanted it and unpacking those boxes at the front door. Mr. Piggles helped by watching him unpack each and every thing from his fluffy, comfy pet bed. Mako just shook his head at him.

Once he had the couch positioned just right against the wall, he looked to his side and noticed how the storm was still screaming outside. He really should not have cared, being inside and all, but he remembered the weather man saying there'd be sunny skies all week long. How strange...

"Weird weather," he stretched out his hand for his mug he'd brought in the living room. Then he paused.

Mako glanced over to his bookcase and watched as a board began to fall. Of course, he grabbed it and the books on it before they could actually manage to fall.

He blinked, bewildered, and glanced down at the books and board in his hands. Seeing them there made him realize that he couldn't have known they were about to fall until they actually fell to the ground. How had he known that the board was going to break just then?

Did he turn into a psychic overnight or something? He shook his head. No, he must have just heard the board begin to creak before it broke. ...But had he really heard it?

Over the next few days, he had plenty of chances to wonder whether he had somehow developed some kind of weird ability to predict future events. Grant it, they were small events, but he still knew when things were going to happen before they actually happened.

For instance, there was the time where he stopped what he was doing and picked up the phone before someone called him. Mako convinced himself that he was just going to look through his phone and someone just happened to call.

There was the time where Mr. Piggles was running around the living room and the ceiling fan broke right above him. Mako caught it before it could have gotten anywhere near his beloved pig.

Then there was the time he lit a candle even before the power went off thanks to the storms. Weakly, he tried to convince himself that he just wanted to light up a scented candle in the middle of the storm before his power was cut off.

There were perfectly ordinary explanations for each of those times... But the timing seemed just too strange for Mako to simple shrug them off as nothing. Eventually, he couldn't help but wonder if there might have been a _supernatural explanation_ to them.

But that just sounded so silly! Those sorts of things didn't exist in real life.

Despite thinking that, Mako couldn't help but think somewhat differently after one particular stormy evening.

After he had just settled down into his armchair, and Mr. Piggles in his pet bed, he turned on the news. Thankfully he had gotten power back earlier that day, so he could watch the weather and see if all this rain was ever going to end.

"-it's never been so bad in the whole forty years I've lived here, Paige." the weather man reported live on the screen. "No one has ever seen so many storms at the beginning of the season like these ones!"

Then it flipped back to the woman, Paige, in the office. "Thank you, George. You be careful out there."

The woman to her left nodded in agreement. "Yes, it's almost like someone let a _devil_ loose around here." Her words may have been light and joking, but something about them struck a cord in Mako.

"Indeed, Jenny. Some of the locals have even been joking that it's the old _'Fawkes'_ curse raining down upon us." Paige continued, looking directly at the camera. "But our meteorologists have confirmed it's just a bit of strange weather passing through and not any sort of _vampiric curse,_ folks."

Mako felt his eyes be forcefully ripped from the screen and down to the ring still firmly attached to his finger. He didn't say a word. He couldn't say a word!

All he could do was watch as the stone shined brightly and flickered like actual flames.

 _Vampires don't exist,_ he thought.

He curled his hand up into a fist and slammed it down into the arm of the chair. The fire within the stone seemed to stop dancing... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhh, some plot, some thickening, but a lot of adorable pig moments.


	3. Chapter 3

With the weather continuing to be so dreary, Mako quickly ran out of things to keep himself occupied. He already fixed the shelf and the ceiling fan that broke. He already laid out all his furniture exactly where he wanted it. He reorganized his pachimari collection in his bedroom. Since he was not in favor of sitting around all day with nothing to do but watch daytime television, he decided to finally check out the one part of his house which he had yet to venture into.

One morning, after breakfast, he headed towards the stairs with a vacuum cleaner in hand and a pig at his heels. With the attic fixed up, he could transform it into a nice sewing room. Mako walked over the threshold, his thoughts wandering about in his head. He had never gone in the attic before, and he hoped he wouldn't find anything messy or broken. A simple dark and gloomy room was what he hoped for.

Mako felt the wall for the light switch and flipped it up.

He...

He hadn't expected to find any of this.

What looked to be a mechanical arm and leg laid atop a shabby work table, surrounded by rusty, old tools. Glass and metal laid shattered and scattered around on the floor. There were untouched bookshelves caked with dust, manuals and encyclopedias spilling out from them. It was a mess!

Its one cracked window was so swathed with spider-webs that he could hardly see the rain continuing to pour on outside. The drab light from the single light-bulb in the center of the room let him see old boxes piled up in the corner encircled by little nuts and bolts. There was a bunch of burlap and even an old pitchfork resting against the wall to his right.

Mako exhaled.

Just _what_ had the old owner left him to deal with?

He didn't need or want this kind of mess. It wasn't fair to leave this kind of shit for new people to deal with.

"Piggles, go play downstairs for a little while." he told his little piggy pet. He looked back and saw him sniffing at the footprint he had apparently left in the dusty floorboards. Mr. Piggles wasn't dumb; he was going to go back downstairs and enjoy a nice nap while Mako did all the heavy lifting.

Just then, the light-bulb went out.

"Can you grab me a flashlight while you're down there?" he asked. A single grunt confirmed a no from him. "You aren't being very helpful today, Pigs." he smiled, faintly.

After abandoning the vacuum in favor of a broom and dustpan and grabbing a flashlight, he finally got to work cleaning the attic. It didn't take five minutes of cleaning for him to think that cleaning with a flashlight in hand was a rather dumb and difficult way to work.

As Mako approached the pile of boxes in the corner, he saw that they, too, were covered in cobwebs. He scanned the strands for spiders, making sure he didn't accidentally squish one, then peeled back the lid to the top box.

"What's in these-"

All of a sudden, something sank its teeth into his finger.

His eyes widened, and he retracted his hand from the box. Even in the poor light, he noticed the single drop of blood on the end of his finger.

A mouse, he thought to himself, hiding away in the boxes. Or perhaps it was a rat. Either one made sense. Small rodents always hid away in places like these. So with that in mind, he gently lifted the box down from the top of the pile and shined the flashlight into it.

He narrowed his eyes.

It wasn't a mouse. It wasn't a rat, either. It was an animal... emphasis on the _was_ , however.

Whatever it was, all that was left was a skeleton. It was lying curled up on its side, its vacant eye sockets staring out at him and one left wing folded by its side.

Mako looked closer and saw that one of the skeleton's incisors was coated with blood.

His blood.

"A bat," he muttered to himself. It wasn't odd at all. Bats could settle down in attics. The one in the box looked to be dead for a long while, though. Mako glanced down at it. It had probably died because it only had one wing.

And he probably jerked his hand around in the box and simply cut his finger on the bat's teeth. It was dead, and it was rather hard for dead creatures to bite people.

Mako shoved the box over towards the threshold. Those boxes would be the first things to be thrown out.

However...

Even as he swept the glass into a pile, he couldn't help but pay a glance towards the one box. He could barely- just barely make out an eerie grin that seemed to have etched its way onto the poor, unfortunate creature's face when it died.

"The skeleton did not bite me," he mumbled quietly.

_But it had._

He knew that he hadn't just pricked his finger on its teeth. Those jaws had clamped down on his finger. And it wouldn't be until later that night when he realized that it had bitten the same finger that bore that damnable _ring._


	4. Chapter 4

He was heading out back for a second, gently moving Mr. Piggles away from the his feet. His little hooves clicked loudly against the tiles as he headed back into the living room.

The wind was starting up again. For a moment, a dark cloud slid away from the moon and a silvery glow illuminated the whole yard. The entire landscape turned hulking and shadowy. A nearby tree branch creaked eerily. Birds became spooked and fluttered away from his home without a second thought.

Then a hunched-over figure began to hobble strangely out of the woods and across the yard, vanishing beneath the dark shadows of an old oak tree.

Mako almost took a step back. He clenched his fists and took in a deep breath. Whatever crawled out from the woods was just a raccoon or a possum. Not some tiny little gremlin that was waiting for him to fall asleep and then slit his throa-

He sighed.

Damn... He was really going to let his imagination get the best of him, wasn't he?

Of course it had been an animal. It couldn't very well be anything else, now could it?

He set his jaw resolutely, walked out onto his lawn, then moved his bike into the garage. There. Now he could stop worrying about his bike, and the damn storm could rage on without killing it.

After walking back inside, he pulled the door shut, picked up his kunekune and settled himself down on the sofa with him in his lap. He tried watching some random TV shows to distract his mind. Though, after a couple of minutes, he found himself paying less and less attention to the TV and more attention to the weather outside.

The whole time he'd been living here it had never sounded so horrible. It was as if he were right in the middle of a ghost story. The creepy _tap-tap-tap_ of the branches scrapping against the window. The crazed howling of the wind blowing down his chimney, and the sighing of the trees it wanted to make topple over out in the woods. He could even hear the harsh moan of the waves as they broke against the shore. Then there was the high, muffled voice whispering his name over and over agai-

Mako put Mr. Piggles down in his bed, then stood abruptly. He could no longer deny that it was an animal or just the wind. He definitely heard someone chanting his name. But the question he had yet to receive an answer for was, _who was outside?_

 _"Mako, Mako, Mako..."_ The irritatingly high voice was starting to make his head hurt.

"Shut up."

_"Mako, MaKO, MAKO!!!"_

He growled, balled his hands into fists, then went to the backdoor. The voice was coming from outside, so he would have to go out into the storm to confront whoever was playing these tricks on him.

He pulled the front door open and stepped out into the shrieking night.

"Who's out here?!" he demanded, calling out into the shadowy yard. But the wind grabbed his voice away and tossed it into the dark with the rest of the storm's screams. Even if there was someone out there, they would never hear him over the raging gale.

He squinted into the thin, wavering light cast by the lantern on the back porch. No one was out there at all.

 _Something horrible was about to happen._ He felt it- felt it in his bones! He knew it was coming, suddenly. The storm was closing in around him. It was about to engulf him, and it felt like he only had a few seconds to turn around and escape back inside.

He couldn't move, though. Mako could only stand there as the wind whipped around him- as the wind grabbed _him!_ It was if the wind were trying to carry him away, wrenching at his ankles. All the time, he kept his ground as hard as he could. He knew what the wind wanted. It wanted to drag him away and into the darkness of the night.

"No," he snarled. "You won't have me!" He cast his arm through the wind, seeming to break its arms off of him. He turned around and grabbed the door with only his right hand. The same hand that had that _ring_ on it. His left arm was being pulled straight out behind him, like someone just kept pulling and pulling at him, as if they wanted him to fall into the arms of the night.

_"MAKO! MAKO! MAKO!"_

"No!" he growled out. "Let go!"

**_"MAKO!"_ **

With all of his strength, Mako brought his arm up through that fierce current of air, inch by inch.

Halfway there. Every muscle in his body was beginning to shake.

Three quarters of the way. The wind made another desperate try to get his arm back in its control, but Mako wasn't going to give up.

The fingertips of his left hand reached for the door handle. Slowly, he pushed his hand forward until it was gripping the handle securely.

Suddenly, the wind stopped- let him go- just dropped him like a doll. His body was no longer being yanked around, and he pulled the door open. He darted inside, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it.

Mako fell down to his knees onto the tile.

He just stayed there. He could just barely believe any of that had just happened to him. Slowly, he raised his hands to his head and sighed in relief. He was safe. He was-

_"Mako, Mako, Mako..."_

There it was again.

**_"Mako,"_ **

Mako whirled, eyes locking on the wall above the doorway leading to the living room. Something was attached to the bricks of the wall. It was a pale-skinned beast, with a long face and patchy blond hair streaked with actual flames. Its claws were dug into the bricks, and it was studying Mako with what seemed to be a wicked, bloodthirsty smile.

Mako darted for the door behind him, certain he was too late, that the creature would drop in front of him and block his way before falling upon him and finishing him off. But much to his surprise the beast never moved, but spoke,

"Mako," it grinned. "I like that name, mate." he murmured, and something in its tone made Mako pause. He cast a quick glance upwards and saw that the thing had lowered its head. It jumped down from the wall and awkwardly made its way over to him until only a handful of inches now separated their faces.


End file.
